An Adventure Through Time And America
by yinyang754
Summary: Sam, Carly and Johnny are back but what kind of trouble will they get into this time? (GTA Fanfic, set between chapter eight of Red Rain and the epilogue. Graphic scenes in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1:Both sides of the law

''Hello nice lady.'' Sheriff Benson T Law greeted the secretary as he stepped into the police station.

As he entered his office, he was greeted by the usual freshly made coffee sat on his desk. But there was an extra too.

Sat on the other side of the desk was Ivory, his hands on the table.

''Hello Sheriff.'' Ivory greeted. Benson had seen this man's profile. Wanted for multiple counts of attempted murder of Carly De Santa and Johnny Klebitz as well as over a hundred counts of murder, drug use and gang violence.

''How did you get in here?'' Benson asked, his eyes wide in shock. Ivory Smith can be a psychotic bastard and here he was, acting like this was a friendly conversation.

''I have a challenge for you. To restore your honor.'' Ivory says.

''Now. The Phoenix was a mistake-'' The sheriff began, but was interrupted

''You never caught Sam. The name is Sam Philips. You catch her, Carly De Santa and Johnny Klebitz and bring them to the cement works. I have some...business to handle with them.'' Ivory said before walking past the sheriff and leaving.

''Screw this.'' Benson thought to himself as he left to go to his new brown Buffalo. After the old one was destroyed, he'd been given this one which had the newer neon lights and was tuned to go up to 160 mph.

He got inside and set his GPS for Sandy Shores.

Stab City, Lost MC campground

''Looks like i wasn't dreaming.'' Carly thought as she opens her eyes, her head resting on Johnny's shoulder.

They had made love last night and no one barged in to kill them. Johnny was still sleeping and it was still raining outside.

Carly would've thought of it as perfect but she didn't believe in perfection.

Johnny opens his eyes and notices a look on Carly's face mixed of worry and confusion.

''What's on your mind, baby?'' Johnny says, brushing his hand against Carly's hair.

''I...i've had those nightmares and...i thought that last night, one of them would've barged in and killed us...'' Carly says, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, not wanting to cry.

Johnny was instantly behind her, hugging her. His hands slid smoothly over her body.

Carly was calming down quickly. As she turned around, Carly screamed as she saw Trevor, one leg raised and on the bed.

''Woo wee! Freaking all ass you two are!'' Trevor shouts.

''What the hell, Trevor?! You ever heard of privacy?!' Carly screams, wrapping the bedsheets around her naked body.

''Have you ever heard of age limits?!'' Trevor shouts back, directed at Johnny.

''Come on dad, it's not like they're- Oh fuck, i did not need to see that!'' Sam says, shouting at the end. She'd just arrived as Trevor had spoken. ''That's an image i'm never going to get out of my head.'' She thought to herself, even now she couldn't stop seeing it.

Carly threw the alarm clock at Trevor, hitting him right in the head.

''For a tiny thing, you have a hell of an arm!'' Trevor says as blood trickles down his forehead.

''Just get dressed and forget this happened, come on!'' Sam says, going to the wooden deck and instantly froze as she did.

Johnny quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, sensing that something was wrong. Carly pulled on her own clothes rather quickly as Trevor went to Sam and he too stopped in his tracks.

In the dirt road, car acting as a barricade, was sheriff Law.

Sam walked down the steps and across the road to her Phoenix, picking up the small CB radio.

''Hello Benson.'' she said. Even though they were only a few meters apart, they still had to use the radios.

''Hello you some bitch.'' Benson replied.

Trevor stopped Carly from going into the road too, knowing that as much as he would like to kill Benson right here, Sam could resolve this peacefully.

''As you can see Miss Philips, i've got my piece in my hand.'' Benson said. He did indeed have a 6 shot revolver in his hand.

''You've got your what in your hand?''Sam said down the radio.

''Don't get clever with me Miss Philips. You make one move and i'll put a bullet right between those gorgeous brown eyes.'' The sheriff warned.

'' I don't think you're that good of a shot.'' Sam says, thinking of how good her own shooting was.

''You do realise that I won the country championship award for best shooter?!'' The sheriff said, making an example by shooting three lights on one of the caravans. ''Are you convinced?'' He asked.

Sam had an idea. She pointed to a wind direction pointer on another caravan.

''That's a baby shot.'' The sheriff said as he shot that too.

' That's some pretty good shooting but to make you feel at home, These targets are moving.'' She said as she picked up two empty beer cans from the passenger seat.

Trevor now smiled as he knew what Sam was doing. ''Go around and get him when he's outta bullets.'' Trevor whispered to Carly who immediately climbed over the wooden fence on the deck.

Sam threw the cans up. Of course, both were hit.

''Are you convinced now?'' The sheriff asked.

''I'm convinced that you is out of bullets.'' Sam says.

The sheriff was startled when his gun was shot out of his hand...and saw the trigger happy violet eyed teenager with an AP pistol in her hands.

''Maybe Ivory's offer didn't sound so ridiculous after all.'' The sheriff thought.

''You even think about picking it up and I'll put you on the express train to hell, Benson!'' Carly says, aiming the gun at the sheriff's head.

''Be careful with that young lady, guns are not toys.'' The sheriff warned. Sam now got in her Phoenix as Trevor went and got in his new car, a decommissioned Canis Crusader.

The Crusader was of course, heavy and pushed the sheriff's buffalo out of the way, allowing for Sam to get through.

Johnny was on his Hexer and stopped next to Carly who got on behind him and they too followed Trevor.

''Some bitch.'' Benson said as he picked up his gun and went back to his car.

''I'm gonna rip Ivory's fucking throat out!'' Carly cursed. She knew that he was behind this. Now she was thinking about painful ways that Ivory should die!

''We're pulling up right here.'' Trevor said through his CB to Sam. Johnny's bike didn't have one but he followed Sam down a dirt track and they stopped at an abandoned shed.

As all got out and off of their vehicles, Sam saw the wheels of the modified time traveling Space Docker.

It's large jet engines were running but not enough to push the car forward.

''Damn. I haven't seen this in a while.'' Sam says as Carly tried to figure out what she was looking at.

''What in the name of Sir Isaac Age Newton is this?'' Carly asks in disbelief. It looked eerily similar to the time machine from Back To The Future.

''This is time travel Carly. Not all that 88mph bullshit, the real deal.'' Sam says as she walked to the Space Docker and flicked a lever inside, lighting up all the blue strips around the car and charging the two poles pointing forward with tiny lightning bolts.

Carly jumped back a little bit as Johnny puts his arms around her, earning them murderous looks from Trevor.

''Oh stop it dad, you look like a jealous kid! Are you jealous?'' Sam says, making Trevor look away from all of them.

It's normally him who pulls those jokes.

Sam leaned in the car and noticed a loose wire inside.

''Dad, there's a broken wire in here!'' Sam shouts over the noise of the engines and electrified poles.

''Then fix it Sam.'' Trevor says.

The moment she touched the wire, Sam disappeared.

''Wha...where did she go?'' Carly asks, now looking worried.

''She touched a bare energy circuit. She's gone somewhere in time and I have no idea where.'' Trevor says, Carly now running to the car.

''Shotgun!'' Johnny says, running to the car and gets in at the same time that Carly does. Before Trevor can stop them, the couple and the Space Docker disappear.

Trevor grabs his phone, dialing Michael's number. ''M? Your daughter, her boyfriend and my daughter just vanished...along with a time machine.'' Trevor says, receiving an enraged response from Michael.

A number was written on a random piece of stone behind Trevor. If he'd turned around, he'd have noticed the number 1943 and known the year Sam was in.

After all, she put it there.


	2. Chapter 2:Time

1943, exact same place.

''That should do.'' Sam said to herself as she finished scratching the current year into a piece of stone in the desert. There were many stones, she just hoped that he'd see this one. As she turned around, the Space Docker appears and Carly and Johnny get out of the car, surprising Sam.

''How...how the hell did you...'' Sam says.

Carly looked around, seeing farmland instead of the desert or stoner cement works.

''Oh, right. It wasn't built until 1947.'' Carly says, remembering her high school history teacher talking about Los Santos development before 1950.

''Well it's nice that you're here but you're a little late. I got here four years ago.'' Sam says. Carly and Johnny turned around to see an older Sam. She was 18 now. Or rather, minus 53. She wasn't going to be born until 2000.

''S...Sam?'' Carly says, eyes wide in shock.

''Yep. Here and breathing.'' Sam says, obviously a little aggravated that Carly and Johnny hadn't arrived four years earlier.

Carly felt her legs give out and she falls, Johnny catching her before she could hit the ground.

''Carly? Carly?!'' Johnny says, trying to wake Carly up but she doesn't. ''What the hell's going on here Sam?'' Johnny says, picking Carly up before standing up to his full height.

''The shock was too much for her, Johnny.'' Sam says.

''Well no shit.'' Johnny says as he lifts Carly up. ''Trevor's right, she is tiny.'' He says to himself.

''Where we are these are highly valued but here, the Rat Loader is an everyday vehicle for farmers and people of the desert. Let's go to my house and revive this little shocked Carly.'' Sam says before leading Johnny to the first and only clean Rat Loader he'd ever seen.

With Carly on Johnny's lap, Sam drove off.

''The Space Docker will be fine, no one takes cars here. Criminal activity like that only happens in riots and since the start of the war, i've only seen three.'' Sam explained. Johnny was examining how Carly looked when she was passed out in his lap. He very much wished he could replay the events of the previous night.

When darkness came, Sam didn't put her lights on as they reached the city. Or rather, town.

Los Santos was just 300 buildings back then, while in the modern day, there was over 3000. Sam stopped at a house just inside the town, only three houses from the edge.

''Sam? Who are the guests?'' A man asked. He seemed to be living in the house too. Johnny worked it out.

Sam was married.

Or at least in love. This was confirmed by the two kissing as Sam went to the door. A lot of things had happened in four years.

 **A while later...**

''Johnny?' Carly says sleepily as she feels a washcloth on her forehead.

''Easy now, little miss. You took a hell of a shock.'' Carly hears an unfamiliar voice say as she wakes up. ''That's a unique eye color.'' The man says.

''I get that a lot. I just...had the strangest dream that...me and my boyfriend went back in time.'' Carly says, still out of it.

''Yeah, i had that dream too.'' Carly hears as Johnny enters the room. ''Problem is, it's no dream sugar. We're in 1943.''

Carly was knocked into full awareness. It wasn't a dream?

''You have got to wear these i'm afraid. Those are very revealing and inappropriate here Carly.'' Sam says as she comes down the stairs carrying the regular clothes for a woman in the 1940s. A light blue long dress that stopped just below the knee.

''You expect me to...i hate dresses.'' Carly says but takes the dress anyway. If she was here, she needed to blend in.

''Try not to alter anything. If you change something here it could lead to devastating effects in our own... your own time. As you can see, i've just gone into civilian life. Jack in there was a soldier but deemed unfit after a battle injury. If you notice he's only got seven fingers.'' Sam explains.

''It's like L.A Noire and Back To The Future mixed into one fucked up dream.'' Carly says, catching Jack off guard.

''Not a dream, i'm pretty sure i said that! Did i say that? i said that and don't say stuff from the future in the presence of people here. Jack knows i'm from the future and that's it. If someone found out about something from our time, it could be made early or something and-'' Sam was interrupted by the door knocking. She went and answered it.

''Hello Johnny.'' Sam says, making Johnny Klebitz think she's talking to him but upon looking, it's the warden.

''Ok, yes thank you.'' Sam says and closes the door. ''Be expecting sirens, there's a bombing squad coming and they're covered in swastikas.''

''Again? They did one last week.'' Jack says

''Yeah. I am just fed up. Every week, bang bang bang as bombs fall everywhere and every week, we shoot them down but another load always come next week. They're only interested because of the military air force base at Zancudo.'' Sam rants.

Carly returns, wearing the dress. It covered up her tattoos and Johnny looked right at her, noticing her discomfort.

''Inconspicuous, my ass.'' Carly mutters under her breath, again startling Jack.

''Awfully young to be cursing like a sailor.'' Jack says.

''Shut your ass!'' Carly says, much to the shock of Jack.

''Listen, i'm going to get more food from the corner shop before it shuts, dinner for four now.'' Sam says before picking up a leather bag and leaving the house.

''Well, what now?'' Carly asks.

''Well now i guess i tell you.'' Jack said. Motioning them to sit down.

''When i first found her, Sam was sat on a rock on the side of the road. She was younger then. I took her here, fed her, gave her a bed to sleep in. She seemed like she was always looking for something. It was two years later, a few days after she turned 16 that she told me about her place of origin. I didn't believe her at first but when i saw her man made skin marks she calls tattoos, i knew she was from somewhere else. Then last year, we got married. She's been here since the day she arrived in this time four years ago. There were times though when i wasn't there, i was off flying fighters over germany or something.' Jack explained, recalling numerous events.

''And did you ever... How should i put it...'' Carly tried to think of an old way of asking 'have you had sex?' but none came to mind.

After the previous night, she couldn't get the subject out of her head. Jack must have watched Sam a lot though because he could tell what Carly was thinking.

''Yes, we have done that.'' He replied, much to the surprise of Carly and Johnny. Last they'd known, Sam had never even kissed a guy.

''I...do you have any pain medication? Or hard liquor?'' Carly says, trying to fight another migraine. She wasn't having any luck and Johnny put his hand on her back, rubbing it. Jack could see how pale Carly was and became concerned.

''You want liquor? There's a uhh...bar as Sam calls them, across the street. Some very well brewed stuff there.'' Jack says which lightened Carly's face up a bit.

''Go get some.'' Carly says to Johnny who immediately left the house and went into the bar across the road.

When he came back, He had three pints.

''And i'm no doctor so don't be asking for medication from me. The only stuff i know about is that cure they got in england. Cowpox stops Smallpox or something.' Jack says as Carly takes a mouthful of the drink, guzzling the rest of it down in seconds. ''You're too little to be drinking like that. Slow down before you get sick.'' Jack says.

Sam re-enters as Jack says this. ''Remember me Jack, i was doing it at her size.'' Sam says as she hung her coat up and put her bag down on the wooden table.

''I hope you like eggs, because they had them on discount so i got quite a few.'' Sam warns as she gets out a bag of around 20 eggs. One had cracked and leaked inside the bag.

''Ok, 19 eggs and one yolk.'' Sam said as she took the eggs out and put them in a small wood box on the kitchen work surface.

''I...i thought that vodka was strong...feeling kind of strange.'' Carly says as bright colors appear in her vision before she passes out again, scaring the hell out of Johnny.

''What the hell's in that stuff?! I've never seen alcohol do that to anyone!'' Johnny says, leaning Carly on her right side.

''That's because you've never seen or drank 40s beer. Take a sip of that.'' Sam says, pointing to the half empty pint glass. Johnny reluctantly picked up the glass and took some into his mouth. Instantly, his eyes were wide as he struggled to not spit it out.

''That stuff is damn strong!'' He said after he managed to swallow it down. Sam picked it up and took clearly more than three mouthfuls. ''Seems fine to me.'' She joked.

''You've become a bit of a show off.'' Johnny said as Sam went to the back door, presumably to use the toilet which was situated in the small shed in the garden.

Carly's eyes shot open, then rolled into the back of her head as she started seizing violently.

''Carly!'' Johnny says, panicked as he keeps her on her side and Jack grabs the phone, calling the number for the nearby ambulance station.


	3. Chapter 3:Sleepless nights

It wasn't until the next morning that Carly woke up, her mind fuzzy.

Actually, fuzzy didn't begin to describe it. '' _Last fucking time that i let Terry talk me into slamming down tequila shots with him!''_ Carly thought, feeling a familiar hand brush against her hair.

She looked to her left, seeing Johnny. From the way he looked, he hadn't slept at all last night. Carly looked around for her black shorts and charcoal grey mineral wash tank top but couldn't find them.

''It's alright, Carly. It's just the drugs that the doctors gave you to stop the seizure. They'll wear off soon, baby.'' Johnny says as Carly tries to talk. Johnny grabs Carly's hand and brushes his thumb against it.

''Anti seizure drugs?'' Carly thought, making a mental list of what she remembers. Having sex with Johnny, Trevor and Sam interrupting the morning after, the sheriff showing up...then it all went blank.

Carly felt the sleepiness overwhelm her and closes her eyes, once again asleep. Johnny soon joined her and the two were asleep, holding hands.

Jack had walked in, finding them like that and walked out of the room, figuring that they deserve some privacy.

He couldn't help but wonder why Carly looked familiar though. Especially those eyes.

''Doesn't she look familiar to you?'' Jack asked, knowing that Sam was behind him.

''You know why.'' Sam said. Jack nodded. ''We don't tell her. Not yet.'' Sam says as Jack walks closer to Carly.

''It's strange though, those eyes. My grandmother's were just like them.'' Jack says, remembering his deceased grandmother.

''Again, you know why.'' Sam says. Jack now went into the kitchen and turned on the gas cooker, boiling some water for some coffee.

''What the hell is going on here? She looks like grandma Caroline.'' Jack thought as he glances at Carly and Johnny, finding Carly in Johnny's arms and her head against his shoulder. He thought about grabbing a camera and taking a picture but decided against it.

''You don't know? I thought you'd worked it out.'' Sam says, now leaning against the wooden doorframe.

''Well i haven't so please tell me-'' Jack started. ''You know i can't. That's the problem with us, i have to keep almost everything I know from you.'' Sam says, Jack looking down but in agreement. He had a small idea of what was going on but not very clearly.

''Sometimes i wonder what's inside that head of yours.'' Jack said, now very close to Sam against the doorframe. They kissed but decided against going further with Carly and Johnny in the room but Sam being herself, went upstairs followed by Jack and then, they did go further.

After a while, Carly did open her eyes again, finding herself curled up in Johnny's arms. She lifted her head and looked for Trevor, expecting him to barge in like he owns the place.

It was eerily quiet and she felt Johnny's arms tighten around her. Carly rested her head against Johnny's torso this time, hearing his heart beating. '' _This ain't no dream but at least Trevor and Ivory aren't around.'_ ' Carly thought.

Meanwhile (Stoner Cement works, 2014)

''A time machine? Like out of Back To The Future?'' Michael says, trying to stay calm. He wanted to kill Trevor and right now, Trevor didn't blame him.

''Yes, a time machine. They used it and i have no idea where to. Even if i did i don't have another one.'' Trevor explained. For once, he was the one trying to stay calm while Michael was the one in rage.

''Why couldn't you just let my daughter and Johnny be alone for once, Trevor?! You were 17 once and you slept with a woman twice your age!'' Michael shouted. He knew that this wouldn't have happened if Carly and Johnny had stayed in the city last night.

Now Trevor was beyond pissed off!

''If you had kept a better eye on your daughter, she would've never fucking met him to begin with!' Trevor shouted.

''Guys, can we stop the shouting?! Both of yo daughters have disappeared and you is just gonna shout?!'' Franklin shouted, trying to get everyone back on subject.

''Call Lester, he can look at historic records, maybe find them.'' Michael says.

Franklin just did that. He called Lester who said he'd 'have a look around.'

When Franklin hung up, he noticed something strange on the ground and picked it up.

''T, M, look at this!'' Franklin says, tossing the stone at Trevor.

''1943...'' Michael and Trevor say at the same time, realizing where Sam, Carly and Johnny have disappeared off too.

''Oh shit.'' Trevor says, closing his eyes to stop himself from starting a rampage.

Franklin's phone rang. When he answered, he put it on speaker.

'' I've just found something. Aparently in 1939, Michael's grandfather found a young girl called Sam on the side of the road. This Sam later married Michael's grandfather and there are Michael's grandparents. I'm no expert on time travel but because of this, Michael is Trevor's great great grandson.'' Lester explains, Trevor and Michael's eyes wide in shock. They were blood related.

''Michael also has a great great grandmother named Caroline and...she looks just like Carly, violet eyes included.'' Lester says, shocking Michael even more.

''What about Johnny?'' Michael asked.

''Johnny thankfully is not related to you apart from through Carly.'' Lester said, bringing some relief to Michael but not much.

Los Santos, 1943

Sam got out of the Space Docker after driving it down from the desert. As she got out, three fighter planes flew overhead, heading for europe.

Sam now thought of things. She's lived here for four years and had settled down. Now she'd discovered something of her own future that forbid her to leave.

Sam then heard a yelping noise from the house and walked up the steps, opening the door to find Carly on top of Johnny and both of them kissing. They were fully clothed but Sam had seen them like this before and didn't want to.

Not now at least.

A few minutes earlier...

Johnny laughed to himself, brushing his hand down Carly's back while she was sleeping. She had moved from sleeping next to him to sleeping on top of him and he wanted to have some fun with her. He rested it on her ass and pinched it, causing Carly to yelp and open her eyes, looking right at him.

Instead of yelling, Carly pushed Johnny back and climbed on top of him, kissing him.

At the same time, Sam walks in, seeing them.

''I appreciate the need to do this but please find somewhere private?!'' Sam says. Carly quickly gets up observing this older Sam. She had forgotten after all but the moment she saw Sam, it all came back.

''S...sorry.'' Carly says, Sam goes back outside to the Space Docker, followed by Carly and Johnny.

''Get in, i'll hold on to the top.'' Sam says.

''We're just going to leave? What about Jack?'' Carly asks as she got into the time machine.

''He''ll be fine. Let's go.'' Sam says. Carly flicks a small red switch, similar to a modern light switch, and the poles charged up again. Carly accelerated forward at full speed. The poles shot energy forward , both beams meeting in front of the car. The small emitter between the green headlights shot a green pulse into the beams meeting point.

As a seemingly endless void opened, Sam let go of the car, falling back on the road as the Space Docker entered the gap and the gap closed.

''I can't leave.'' Sam says before turning and making her way back to the house.

Los Santos, 2014

''Damn it! We shouldn't have left her there, Johnny!'' Carly yells, frustrated. She stops the car, seeing Michael, Trevor and Franklin staring at them. Before they could react, both were snatched out of the car, Michael hugging Carly and Trevor throwing Johnny against the wall of the cement works building.

''Where the fuck is my daughter, you prick?!'' Trevor shouts.

''She...she jumped off the car. She tricked us. We left without her.'' Carly says, Trevor really felt like a rampage now.

''You go back and fucking get her!'' Trevor shouted, scaring Carly.

'' I think we'd better.'' Johnny says as he gets back in the Space Docker.

Carly got back in, sliding into the passenger seat so Johnny can drive. ''I hope you know how to drive this cage.'' Carly says, mentally cursing herself. She'd picked up on some of Johnny's habits without realizing it.

Sure enough, the black void opened in front of them and Johnny drove into it.


	4. Chapter 4:Screwing with her mind

''What, you think i would've left the 40s or 2014 looking like a damn china doll?!'' Carly says after changing back into her shorts, tank top and ankle length motorcycle boots before they get out of the car.

''Sam sent us to 2014 but how did we end up in the 70s instead of back in the 40s?'' Johnny asks, pulling Carly out of the way before a motorcycle almost runs her over.

''You alright, sugar?'' He says, holding Carly close to him as they look at the V Rock hotel.

''1979 Las Venturas...i...wow.'' Carly says, amazed.

''Yep. The years where there were no hair dryer bikes and cages were all V8, the only good ones.'' Johnny said as he looked at the city in front and the desert behind.

Above them, a Cuban 800 flew. On the road next to them, a small convoy of ten military Canis Bodhis passed, all with crates in the back, Obviously heading for Area 69 which was still under construction at this point.

''This...no one's going to believe...holy...Clay's over there.'' Carly says, seeing a much younger Clay near the V Rock hotel.

''Remember what Sam said, we can't alter things.'' Johnny reminded. He was surprised to see Clay too but knew that if something went wrong, Clay could change and never join the Lost or maybe get killed in Liberty City.

Sirens filled the air. A dark red Viegro raced past them followed by three police cars, all with classic sirens and rotating bulb lights.

''Out of my way, deadbeat!'' They hear Clay shout as he fights with someone who looks just like Joe Jon. Except older and with more black hair and scars.

''You said that the A.O.D started in San Fierro back in 1949, right?'' Carly says.

''Yeah but it didn't become a proper bike gang until 1979 with the murder of the Lost's main president. That also started the conflict between them.

Another Lost member exited the hotel. Carly could just make out the club president patch on his jacket.

Immediately, the Joe Jon lookalike pulled out a revolver and shot the Lost president and Clay. The president was killed. Not only had Carly and Johnny seen the start of the two gang's conflict but also had seen Clay get his scar in his chest.

''Another Lost boy and his whore. Perfect!'' Joe Jon's double shouts, shooting at Carly and Johnny.

''Carly, no!'' Johnny yells as Carly picks up the gun on the ground and shot Joe Jon's double...right through his eye and causing the double to fall to the ground, dead.

Things changed immediately. Johnny lost his scar from a conflict with the A.O.D that went wrong. Carly's hair changed colour to a light brown and her clothes changed to an off shoulder short sleeve crop top and skinny jeans.

The main change was who was behind them.

'What did i tell you?!' The man says. He's about Johnny's height but a few years older.

''Who are you?'' Carly asks. Her question was answered by the expression on this man's face.

''Oh my...Sam?'' Carly says, completely stunned. Sam is in front of her, male and in his 50s.

''You just killed Joe Jon before you were supposed to even know about him! You've just seen the result of altering the timeline!'' Sam says, raising his voice at the end.

''He was...'' Carly says before they hear police sirens and run off towards Caligula's Casino.

Because of the alterations, things had changed before 1979 too. Sheriff Benson T Law was born 30 years early and was amongst the three police cars heading for the hotel.

''I think we need some body bags here boys.'' He said though his CB radio.

''Daddy, thats an Angel of Death-'' His son started.

''That's not some being of light from heaven Junior! Get the body bags!'' The sheriff ordered, his son making no protests.

''You might start to get double memories. That's you remembering what happened in this new altered timeline that you've created.'' Sam says to Carly who is indeed getting double memories.

''We fix everything, get back to 2014 and destroy that damn time machine...why are you staring at me like that, Sam?!'' Carly says.

''You just...look completely different. Your eyes are more purple than blue.'' Sam says before Carly looks in a mirror.

Sure enough, Sam was right. Carly couldn't see any trace of blue in her eyes.

Johnny glared menacingly at Sam, who was eyeing Carly.

Sam looked away from Carly now as he went to one of the machines in the casino, a penny pusher full of coins. The thing that caught his eye was the set of car keys near the edge and a label on them that read 'Imponte'

At this time, Imponte were a very high up company in muscle and sports cars. Sam put a few coins in the machine and moved the keys closer to the edge.

Another five coins and the label was hanging, only the keys on the platform of coins.

Johnny looked over as Sam put ten more coins in and heard a quiet sound of metal hitting metal as the keys hit the bottom of the machine, Sam reaching in the panel and pulling them out.

''Hello baby.'' Sam said as he went to the counter to retrieve his reward. He was led outside by the staff member.

Carly had followed them outside and punched the security guard in the back of the head, knocking him out as Sam pushes the unconscious guard onto the ground.

''I'm fine, it was worth it.'' Carly says, snatching her hand from Sam's when he tries to examine it. He heard a sickening crack and wasn't sure if it was Carly's hand or the guard's skull. He also wanted to know why she knocked the security guard out.

'' _Maybe time travel is screwing with her mind.''_ Sam thought.

''You just randomly knock out the one who's about to lead me to the car that everybody dreams of in this time? Why did you do that?'' Sam asks, making his way to the row of cars.

There were Vapid Peyotes and Pegassi Monroes and even a JB700. The car Sam was looking for though, was an Imponte Phoenix.

Ever since the trucking job with Johnny, Trevor and Niko, he'd fallen in love with the Phoenix.

''Undercover cop. I saw him reach for his gun.'' Carly says, finding the police badge on the cop's belt, right under his shirt. She gets back up and follows Sam.

''Well he wasn't lying about the Phoenix.'' Sam said as he found it. Black with an eagle with it's wings open painted in gold on the hood.

A T-bar roof but currently, the cover panels were attached.

''Damn, it is a nice car.'' Sam says.

Carly had to agree with Sam, it was a very good looking car.

The key was the right one as Sam opened the door without difficulty and sat inside.

''I've been waiting for thirty years for one of these.'' Sam said as he turned the key in the ignition, starting the raw V8 engine.

As Carly sat in the passenger seat, Sam drove forward, beeping the horn when they passed the casino entrance.

''Hang on for dear life, Carly.'' Sam says after Carly buckles up.

Johnny had heard the horn and ran outside just as the car drove off. ''Fuck! Just like Trevor!'' Johnny shouted before snatching an A.O.D member off of a red hellfury and gets on, revving it up and driving off after the Phoenix, intent on murdering Sam and taking Carly back to 2014.

Of course when they get back, he'd have to kill Trevor but he doubt that Carly would stop him.

Behind them, sheriff Law saw them speed off.

''If i wasn't occupied, i'd have those idiots with hands on the car right now.'' He thought.

Sam meanwhile, looked in his rear view mirror to see the very angry looking Johnny.

Carly went completely pale and wasn't sure if it was because of Sam's reckless driving, her fear of cages or Johnny's rage.

''Well then Klebitz, let's see if little baby engine can keep up with the big daddy.'' Sam said before pushing the pedal down. ''Bye bye baby!'' He said as Johnny got smaller and further behind.

''You're fucking crazy!'' Carly shouted, unbuckling herself and opening the passenger door, throwing herself out of the car before Sam could stop her.

Carly's tiny body rolled onto the ground smacking against it twice before stopping, the second blow to the head knocking her out.

Johnny stopped the hellfury and got off of it, running over to Carly and kneels down, pressing his right ear against her chest, relieved when Carly's heart is still beating.

Sam stopped the Phoenix on the other side of the road, getting out and walking across. He hadn't intended for Carly to end up hurt but she had.

''Stay away from her! You threw her out of the car Sam, you could've broken her neck!'' Johnny yells, not thinking clearly as he cradles Carly close to him.

''No! She thought i was crazy and got out herself! It's not my fault!'' Sam shouted back.

''And you were doing what?! 110?! 120?! You stay away from us!'' Johnny shouted back, as loud as he could at the end.

That had brought Sam's rage up very quickly. Everything seemed to turn a shade of red and Sam ran to the Phoenix, getting a shotgun from the rear seats and pointing it at Johnny.

But not the Johnny with Carly.

All the people had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were police, over 30 of them but to Sam, they all looked like Johnny.

''Alrighty then!'' Sam shouted before he started killing the many Johnny's, one after another.

''LVPD! Drop it before I drop you!' One of the officers shouts after calling for backup and an ambulance before pulling out a minigun and aiming it at Sam.

Sam snaps out of his rage when he hears the ambulance sirens and drops the shotgun. ''It..it was an accident...'' He says before the officer approaches him and handcuffs him.

A cry of pain catches his attention as the paramedics put Carly on the backboard after bracing her neck.

Carly was bleeding right where her scar through her right eyebrow had disappeared and her blonde highlights reappeared.

Sam made no effort to resist as he was sat down in the back of the LVPD car, leaving Johnny alone with nothing but the bike, Phoenix and patches of Carly's blood in the road before Johnny gets into the back of the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5:I can't drive 55!

''This is officer Bennett, suspect is approaching my car. His registry matches and is on a black Imponte Phoenix''

A month later, Sam had been sentenced to 20 years in jail...with no intention of waiting it out.

Just three days after arriving, Sam had escaped the jail, remembering the styles of 1970s prisons from a cop that visited the high school in North Yankton and had gotten out easily.

Carly and Johnny were in a hotel room at the V Rock hotel and the lights were off. Carly had a hard time keeping her eyes open because of the Deludamol that have been prescribed for her badly bruised neck and back. It was making her sleepy but she couldn't fall asleep.

She didn't remember the accident or even being in a car because of a severe concussion. Johnny brushed his hand against Carly's back as he sits down on the king size bed, eventually resting it on her right hip.

''We should've never come here.'' Carly says, speaking for the first time in almost a month.

Johnny lies down next to Carly and carefully puts his right arm around her. She doesn't cry out. She's too worn out, physically and mentally.

''...and we now have reports of a jail break. This one the break of Sam Philips!''

Carly woke up a bit then. Sam got out?!

The TV showed footage shot from a police helicopter of Sam's Phoenix racing down the highway with over 20 police cars following.

Johnny lets go of Carly, stands up and scoops Carly up into his arms, kicking the door open and walks out of the hotel room, cradling Carly close to him.

''Are we going home?'' Carly asks.

''We're going home, sugar. Without Sam.'' Johnny says as he makes his way to the front doors.

Carly wanted to protest but had no energy.

She didn't want to leave Sam behind but was just too tired.

10 minutes later.

The Space Docker powered up it's electrified poles and once again opened a black endless void.

As they approached it, the black Phoenix turned off of the road and headed directly for the portal. Just as the Space Docker entered, the Phoenix did too, side by side.

2014

Tires screeched as the Space Docker stopped just outside the De Santa house. But there was no sign of Sam.

''Wh...where is she?'' Carly asked. Then again...

By leaving they had repaired the timeline somehow. Then they realized something.

The Space Docker. It was just a regular BF Dune Buggy. Unmodified.

''Sam must have come out somewhere else. She altered time back then! She stopped the Space Docker being created!'' Carly said, happy that events were fixed but now in confusion.

If the Space Docker was destroyed, How would Sam get out?

''Where the hell have you two been?!'' Lester asks as Johnny gets out of the BF Dune Buggy, unbuckling Carly and picking her up out of the seat. Lester also noticed that they were wearing the same clothes before they left.

''You wouldn't believe us if we told you.'' Carly and Johnny say simultaneously.

''Well, i think the time machine that was going to be built but never was because the designer and the blueprints were burned to death by a mysterious girl might have a part am i right?!'' Lester said, obviously he had been told but by who?

'' S...Sam?'' Carly asked, surprised to see Sam in the driveway back to her normal self.

Well, almost.

'' I'm right here, back to a female and three years older.'' Sam replied.

She was more Carly's size now, and looked like she had returned to her old habits. Like refusing to wear trousers and shorts, refusing to kill.

''Hell of an adventure! Oh and if you do something crazy like that again, I'll throw you out of a moving car!'' Carly says.

''Is that what he told you?! You got out yourself after telling me i was crazy for accelerating ahead of Johnny.'' Sam explained.

''I did? Johnny?'' Carly asked. Johnny just looked away.

''He wanted you to agree to leaving me behind because while i was male, i found you attractive.'' Sam informs.

''This is one adventure we never tell anyone...'' Carly says before looking from Sam to Johnny.

''...and you need to control your jealousy, John boy.'' She finishes saying in a seductive voice as he looks back at her.

''I get jealous, i get crazy.'' Johnny says before he and Carly kiss.

''Oh. One question. What are we going to do about me being three years older than i should be?'' Sam asked.

''Who says that we should...Sam?'' Trevor says after walking out of the house

''You all stay right there!'' Shouted a voice. Benson's voice.

''Don't you have better things to do, you dickhead?!' Carly shouts. She was really getting sick of seeing Benson.

''You really like holding your piece don't you sheriff?'' Sam shouts back.

Trevor shot his gun, hitting the sheriff's revolver which after having that happen twice, was broken.

Sam and Carly ran to the Phoenix. Johnny decided to stay where he was. As he expected, when the Phoenix left, the sheriff followed in his own car, abandoning Johnny.

''No arguing, Trevor!'' Johnny says before they get into the BF Dune Buggy and drive off after them.

''There it is! Keep driving!'' Carly says, grabbing a Micro SMG and aims it out the window, shooting at the sheriff's car, I can't drive 55 by Sammy Hagar blasting from the radio in the Phoenix.

There was only one clip though and soon, they had no guns.

'Time for good old driving only!'' Sam said as she pressed the pedal down further, widening the gap between them and the sheriff.

''Now we need to stay away from the city so get use to farming land and trees.'' Sam said to Carly.

''Anywhere is better than this city! Looks like Johnny and Trevor agree!'' Carly says, seeing the two men in the BF Dune Buggy behind them.

Sam picked up her CB radio. ''Johnny, dad, we need to separate. He'll go after the one he wants more and I can guess that since we're previously acquainted, he'll go after me. You find somewhere and wait for my word!'' Sam ordered.

Trevor was heard grunting as he wanted a chase but Johnny agreed and turned off of the road a few minutes later when the sheriff appeared again.

''Is there something i can do for you sheriff?'' Sam asked through the radio.

''You can pull that thing to the side but i know i''ll have to make you.'' Benson replied.

''Blow it out your ass!' Is the response he got, this time from Carly through the CB Radio.

So for the next few hours, they were playing cat and mouse.


	6. Chapter 6:On the run

Three days later

''We seem to be good for now.'' Sam said as she sat on the hotel bed. Well, hammock. Carly hated hammocks ever since she was 6 and fell out of one, dislocating her shoulder.

''These are not comfy and i'll fall off!'' Carly says, brushing a stray piece of fuzz off of her medium wash destructed skinny jeans.

They're startled by a knock followed by Johnny and Trevor walking in and covered in bruises. ''He's driving me crazy!'' They shout simultaneously.

''Well, we're all together now. Now what?'' Carly says.

''Right now we sleep.'' Sam replied, all nodding in agreement.

''I want to know why you both look like you fell down Mount Gordo.'' Carly says.

''Well...that one won't be easy to explain.'' Johnny says before walking over to Carly and sits down in a chair...

An hour earlier...

Johnny and Trevor entered a bar, wanting some liquor since they hadn't had any since they left the house. As they entered, someone they did not want to see was there.

At the bar stand was an A.O.D member. As rare as they were in this area now, they were still about.

''That's the fuck who killed Joe Jon! Where's your little whore, Klebitz?!'' The A.O.D member shouted at Johnny. Johnny looked right at him, a look of pure rage in his eyes.

Johnny threw a punch that the A.O.D dodged, causing Johnny to hit the wrong guy. This guy threw a punch back. Now a bar fight had started and showed no sign of stopping...then the A.O.D member threw a punch at Johnny...hitting Trevor instead.

Everyone was suddenly looking at Trevor and Johnny. They all attacked.

5 minutes later, Trevor and Johnny were thrown out of the door, covered in bruises and both with nosebleeds.

''Lets just get in the car!'' Johnny said, heavily out of breath.

''You should keep your temper under control and your dick out of my niece!'' Trevor yells, still enraged before Johnny punches him in his already broken nose.

As they drove, they argued the whole way. Even when Johnny spotted the Phoenix.

''So you had a bar fight? That's a first.'' Carly says as she cleaned the blood on Johnny. Naturally, Trevor had insisted on cleaning himself and currently, for the first time anyone could remember, he was in the shower.

''Yeah...'' Johnny says before wrapping his arms around Carly's waist and pulling himself up, kissing her neck. Even after the fight, he couldn't control himself.

''Just remember that i've done more.'' Sam said before lying back on her hammock.

''What do you mean?'' Carly asked, Johnny kissing her neck while she spoke.

''I went all the way. Full on, dick in. I did give birth to your grandfather remember, even though time now has it that it never happened, i remember.'' Sam replied.

Johnny grabs Carly before they head out to the car, getting into the back seats.

''I guess I'll keep an eye on Dad, then.'' Sam says.

It was about an hour after she said that, Trevor emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel...just in time to hear the car rocking back and forth.

''Fucking shit Klebitz!'' Trevor said before Sam threw a baseball at his head.

Outside, while Johnny and Carly were both moaning in absolute pleasure, a brown Bravado Buffalo parked, sheriff Law and his son getting out.

''Wait here Junior, i'll take a look.'' Law said before quietly going to the Phoenix.

''Well I go- Oh no!'' Benson said, disgusted at the end as he looked in the window.

Thankfully, Johnny and Carly were too occupied to notice him.

''Give me the old days when a pair of boobs were two dumb blokes.'' The sheriff said before he and Junior entered the building.

Trevor had finally snapped, getting dressed and grabs a crowbar before walking outside. ''Harder! Fuck me harder!'' He hears Carly scream, Johnny pushing himself into her deeper this time as Carly digs her nails into his back.

Trevor smashes the windshield, scaring the hell out of the couple in the back of the Phoenix.

''Fuck off!'' Carly shouted, eyes still closed but absolutely furious. Her and Johnny ignore Trevor afterwards, infuriating Trevor past the point of no return!

''Johnny! Get your fucking dick out of her now before i cut it off!'' Trevor screams, startling a pack of coyotes across the road.

Johnny, seeing a chance to annoy Trevor, refused to move. He knew that Trevor wouldn't hurt him while he was this close to Carly.

They continue going at it with Johnny still on top of Carly as Trevor continued to smash up the Phoenix.

Trevor then shook violently as a massive spasm rocked through his body. The cause was Junior's taser gun.

''You're under arrest for disturbing the couple's private time!'' Benson said as he guided Trevor to the Buffalo and locked him in handcuffs before sitting him in the back.

''Daddy, i got him!'' Junior said.

''Keep an eye on him, taser him again if he makes a wrong move!'' The sheriff ordered before going back to the Phoenix.

''Sorry about that, carry on.'' Benson said before returning inside the building.

''SHE'S SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!' Trevor roared.

''Shut up!'' Junior ordered before firing his taser again.

Inside, Sam exited the room, passing the sheriff on the way.

''Sam?!'' He gasped. Sam broke into a run and jumped into the Phoenix through the T-bar roof.

She started the engine and reversed while in the back while Johnny and Carly were still at it, now getting near their end.

''As it was Junior, we're in hot pursuit!'' The sheriff said as he got in his car and turned on the lights.

''They're still going at it?!'' Trevor asked loudly. The sheriff took the taser from Junior and shot Trevor with it himself.

''Are you two finally finished?!'' Sam yelled after Johnny and Carly scream in ecstasy, both of them going limp. ''I hope that you used a condom!'' Sam says.

Carly and Johnny looked at each other, not so guilty looks on their faces.

''Wait, we're moving?'' Carly asked, out of breath and only now noticing the trees flying past above them and the red and blue lights shining from the sheriff's car. Johnny was completely worn out and grunted when Carly tried to move him.

''Just stay there, i'll do the driving!'' Sam said, Carly letting her head fall back to the seat in response.

Sam turned the Phoenix on to a dirt track and instantly the car was shaking violently over rocks and dirt.

' Attention ladies and very horny gentlemen, hold on to your fucking seatbelts!'' Sam shouted as she abandoned the dirt track and went completely off road.

They did what she said, completely alert now.

''At least cover those areas up!'' Sam said. Changing in a car speeding recklessly off road wasn't the easiest thing to do as it turned out.

In the sheriff's car, all three saw a perfect view of Carly's chest as she kneeled on the seat to put on her bra.

''Daddy, I can see-'' Junior started but stopped when the sheriff pointed the taser in his direction.

''You see?! She's too fucking you-'' Trevor started but stopped when the taser shot him a fourth time, now making him pass out.

''Peace at last!'' Benson said.

''That...is going to be the last time that you see a naked lady, Junior.'' Benson said seriously. Turning the car around, he drove off to the police station instead.

''He's given up!'' Sam says as she turns back on to a road.

''In case you're wondering my lovebirds, we're heading for North Yankton. I have an old friend there who can give us a hand and soon, we're going to get in the cold area so get clothed and keep an eye out for a garage too. The windows need replacing.'' Sam says as she pulled over to the roadside.

Carly and Johnny finish getting dressed, Sam noticing that Carly's disheveled curls are out of their ponytail.

''Carly, you were rocking quite violently there. Your hair is untidy, me no like.'' Sam said.

They stopped in a layby further up the road as Sam spotted a roadside trucker's cafe.

''Food.'' She said simply as she got out and headed for the converted shipping container that now formed the cafe.

Carly and Johnny just look at each other.

''I...am never having sex in a moving car ever again.'' Carly said, Johnny lightly nodding in agreement.

''Hey are you going to eyefuck each other or do you want a very big burger?'' Sam called, leaning out of the cafe door.

''Who's the friend you know in Yankton?'' Carly asks, looking right at Sam.

''He...we went to school together and... Me and him were like...i don't know... You and Johnny. We went stupid one night...he's the reason i came down to the desert.'' Sam struggles, remembering the dreadful last night she'd seen him. How he'd hurt her... and now she was going back?

''What did he do?'' Carly asks, trying not to freak out.

''He...like you and Johnny but...i didn't want it.'' Sam says, now really reconsidering her decision to go to him. As a tear ran down Sam's face, Carly knew that they couldn't go to North Yankton.

''I...I know some people in San Fierro..we'll be safer there.'' Carly choked out, remembering that Ivory tried to do the same thing to her...

Stab City, six months ago...

''Shut your fucking mouth, you slut!'' Ivory shouts after back handing Carly across the face when she screams. He had her pinned down on Johnny's bed, her clothes ripped, her struggling against him...and it turned him on!

He was finally going to get what he wanted...until Johnny charged in and went psychotic!

He said no words, letting his actions speak for him. Johnny grabbed a rusting saucepan from the cooker and slammed it into Ivory's head.

Ivory fell to the ground and to make sure he didn't get up again, Johnny did it another five times, the last one harder and he was reminded of what Billy Grey did to the garage manager when they got his bike back after he came out of rehab.

''John...'' Carly choked out between sobs, snapping Johnny out of his rage. He stood up and dropped the saucepan, walking over to her.

Johnny cradled Carly in his arms, heavy tears running down her face. She rested her head, crying into Johnny's shoulder.

''It's okay, sugar.'' Johnny says soothingly as Carly looks up and he looks at her heavily bruised face, her right eye swollen shut.

''I love you.'' Carly managed to say after a few hiccups.

Ludendorff, North Yankton. 3 years ago...

''...So he actually did swallow this little slug!'' Billy finished his story. The group of 11 to 15 year olds had a box of beer in front of them around the small fire they had created for warmth.

In amongst them, Sam Phillips, or Sam Kenton as she was known back then, sipped her own beer. She'd only started drinking alcohol a few weeks ago but this meeting had been looked forward to by all five them.

After 15 minutes, four were getting drunk, only Sam was still sober and she wanted to keep it that way.

''Hey man, i'm gonna get some more of this stuff from that shop man, it's good.'' One of the older ones said as he and two others went across the snow covered road, leaving just Sam and Billy at the fire.

Billy reached across and put his hand on Sam's leg. He did this often and since she trusted him, Sam didn't mind but then he went further. Billy trailed his hand up to Sam's chest. ''That's far enough.'' Sam said but Billy didn't stop.

Billy was four years older than Sam and far stronger. It was now that Sam realised what he was doing. ''No! Stop now!'' Sam shouted but Billy only covered her mouth as he pulled down Sam's jeans with his other hand.

Sam jumped as the cold snow touched her bare legs. Now Billy had pushed her against the cold wall, pulling her underwear down too.

As he removed his own pants, Sam tried to struggle free but again, the grip was too strong.

When he finally entered, it was the most painful thing Sam had ever felt.

''Hey, we going inside, get over here!'' The others called across the road. Billy let go of Sam and pulled up his pants, Sam falling to the snowy ground in too much pain to do anything.

Billy walked across the road. He didn't even look at her. After what seemed like forever, Sam was able to pull her jeans and underwear back up and with the support of an electrical box on the wall, she stood and slowly limped to the road.

Halfway across, Sam's legs gave way again, her collapsing face first in the snow. She couldn't get up again.

A snow covered Albany Emperor stopped in front of her, it's yellow lights illuminating the ground around Sam.

''Sam?! What happened?!'' Claire asked as she picked Sam up. Sam found she couldn't talk and right there, encountered her first passing out.

Present day

It still tortured Sam. Even now four years later she still woke up in the night feeling like screaming, sometimes she did scream depending on how real it felt.

It was the reason she always felt uneasy when people she didn't fully trust were up close to her.

She trusted Carly and knew Johnny would never do it to her. Weirdly though, she didn't trust Trevor with it.

The three sat down at a table with very large burgers. Not the biggest, but almost a foot wide was big enough.

When they emerged, all were full and ready for the rest of the journey. On the way, Sam stopped at an Imponte garage and got all the windows replaced, buying a set of snow chains on the way out. A little way up the road, they pulled over and fitted the chains as the snow began. They still had a few hours before they reached San Fierro but it was still snowing over 200 miles away.


	7. Chapter 7:Old and New

Chinatown, San Fierro safe house, 9:05 am (Carly's p.o.v)

''Leilani? Little Gat?'' I say, closing the door after Johnny puts a sleeping Sam on the couch.

''Leila?'' I say before Leilani and her brother walk out of their respective rooms.

''Hey, little one. It's been a while.'' 23 year old Leilani says, brushing her black and purple hair out of her before we hug.

''What the hell's going on, Klebitz?'' The older Gat sibling says.

''It's a long story. Right now, i need something stronger than coffee or beer.'' Johnny says.

''How about coffee and beer together?'' Leilani asks, Johnny shrugging his shoulders

''Fuck it, it'll be strong.'' He says before sitting down.

I'm on the floor in front of the couch that Sam is on. She looks so peaceful there. While we'd been in the car, we all agreed that it was unlikely that the sheriff would give up and would come back.

But where he had been going was over a day's journey away from here. For now, we were safe. Then again, he wasn't really a threat anyway, just someone to avoid.

''Klebitz, when was the last time your girl ate something? She looks thinner than the last time i saw her, man.'' Gat says.

''A few things have happened since you last saw her.'' Johnny said, remembering multiple changes since we were last in San Fierro.

''And did you take in a child to act as your own?'' Gat asks.

''Child?'' Johnny asks before i stand up.

Sam's aged down again.

It must be the timelines repairing as she said, but Sam has returned to her 14 year old self. Well...15 now. It was actually her birthday right then and there.

I remember how i met Johnny Gat and how he kept me from getting killed by a Vietnamese gang...

Chinatown, San Fierro, two years ago...

''Hey, stop that little thief! She stole my wallet!'' Johnny Gat hears someone say as a girl in a military style jacket and skinny jeans runs past him, almost knocking him down.

Gat stood up straight and chased after the girl until he saw her run down the alley leading to the burger shot.

The alleyway was a dead end, blocked by a 12 foot high brick wall.

''Now where do you think you're going with that young lady?'' Gat asks, knowing he had her blocked in.

''I...need it.'' This girl says. She didn't look like the usual street rats that Gat saw in San Fierro. A little thin but not malnourished.

''Well i ca-'' Gat was interrupted by the sound of guns being pulled behind him.

''Give us back that money child!'' One of the vietnamese gunmen ordered. Gat now turned around, a pistol in his hand, and shot one of the gunmen, taking the other two by surprise before they too were shot dead.

Carly was in a bit of shock. Why had these people come after her?! For one old lady's wallet?!

''Let's get you somewhere safe girl, these parts are dangerous if you don't know how to handle yourself.'' Gat said. Carly felt like saying she was able to handle herself but kept quiet, gagging slightly as they stepped over the three dead gangsters, blood pooling around them on the sidewalk.

When they arrived at Gat's safehouse, Carly sat down in a chair.

''Carly?!'' She heard from outside. It was Johnny, calling for her. Gat went to the door and called Johnny in.

''Well if it ain't my good friend Gat. How are you?'' Johnny greeted, remembering Gat from numerous drug deals back in Liberty City.

''I'm well and am protecting the girl i presume you're looking for.'' Gat said, Carly giving a quick, shy looking wave from the chair.

''You...never mentioned him.'' Carly says breathlessly. The air in San Fierro was different from Los Santos.

That and she hadn't eaten or slept for two days and twisted her left ankle during the chase.

With some ice on her ankle and a drink, Carly relaxed as Gat talked with Johnny.

''Well you know if you ever need to hide out again, you can come here.'' Gat said, Johnny nodding in appreciation. ''She's only how old? 15?'' Gat says.

'' She's a friend.'' Johnny says.

''That's what you said with the last one i saw you with. Gionna was it?'' Gat said, earning a slightly annoyed face from Johnny.

''That was back in 95 after Gionna got shot in the leg and wouldn't go to the hospital.'' Johnny says.

Carly cringed, remembering how she got shot at Davis high school back in February of this year.

They stayed in that house for the night, heading out of the violent area of San Fierro the next day.

Present day.

''Oh christ have you got extreme horny balls disease or something?!'' Sam shouts as she sees Johnny and Carly making out on the sofa, nothing on their top halves. Of course, they didn't stop for anything.

''Leave them be, Sam.'' Leilani says before they walk into the kitchen.

''So how did you meet then?'' Leilani asks, getting a glass of water.

''Me and Carly? I was in a bar down in Los Santos and she was too. I accidentally pissed off these Angel of Death guys and she fought them off for me. Didn't realise until later that our parents had been acquainted ten years back.'' Sam says.

It was then that Gat walked into the living room and picks up a baseball, throwing it at Johnny's back.

''What the hell?!'' Johnny asks after he and Carly stop and put their shirts back on.

''Stop spreading your seed on my couch!'' Gat said before joining Sam and Leilani in the kitchen.

''Sam was just telling me how she met those two.'' Leilani said.

''Something just felt wrong about it though. Like it was meant to happen. Maybe it wasn't a chance encounter.'' Sam said before opening the fridge and drinking some milk directly from the bottle.

''You didn't stop them for too long.'' Leilani says before her older brother turns around in time to hear the door to the guest room shut and lock, followed by a loud crash.

''You'll need to thoroughly decontaminate that room.'' Sam joked. ''They've been doing this all the way here. Even while we were being chased by a cop, they were at it on the back seats.''

''Yeah. Leila, call 911 and tell them we've got a very bad case of a reproduce-needing virus up there.'' Gat joked with Sam.

Sam nearly spat her milk out as she laughed, making everyone laugh even more.

''Damn, she's loud.'' Gat says, hearing Carly moaning in pleasure.

''Now that they're occupied, I can go on alone.'' Sam said, confusing Gat and Leilani.

''What do you mean? You want to go on alone?'' Gat asked.

''It's best if i do. The sheriff will be back soon and i have some business to handle in Ludendorff regarding my past.'' Sam says.

Gat noticed her eyes looked older than the rest of her, like they'd seen more than they should at that age.

With the sound of Johnny and Carly hitting their release, Sam quietly left the building and started up the Phoenix.

The snow wasn't settling in the city but was outside it so she left the snow chains on and drove ahead, following the signs for the border and North Yankton county.

Meanwhile

''Much better than a moving car. I still can't believe that Trevor smashed it up.'' Johnny says as Carly rests her head on his shoulder.

She was lost in her thoughts.

''That's the second time that we didn't use protection. You scared of getting pregnant, Carly?'' He says.

''Not that...I'm scared that if i do that i'll turn into my mother. She and i can't even stand to be around each other.'' Carly says as a tear trails down her face.

She can't remember the last time that her mother was nice to her. Johnny brushed his fingers against Carly's stomach, allowing himself to imagine what he'd be like if he became a dad.

Gat knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in when he knew they were naked. Johnny pulled his pants and jeans back up while Carly simply pulled the blanket over her. Johnny opened the door.

''You guys. Sam just left! Said she had some unfinished business in a place called Ludendorff!'' Gat said, immediately, Carly started pulling her clothes back on, not caring that she was uncovered.

The fact that Sam is heading to Ludendorff alone meant she was going to confront her past which she shouldn't be alone for!

''Fuck!'' Carly cursed, startling Gat.

As they went into the street, the only sign that Sam had ever been there was the tire tracks in the slush in the road.

Gat held something behind Johnny. A set of keys. Around the corner, the car they belonged to was a Canis Mesa with a metal roof instead of the usual convertible soft top.

' You go after her.'' Gat said as Johnny took the keys from him.

Soon enough, they were on the road, heading for the border. Sam was 20 miles ahead, turning off of the road and heading along the small winding country road that she remembered from her younger childhood.

The road she'd always dreaded seeing because it meant her holiday was over. Ludendorff was only 30 miles away. Sam had always been thinking of coming back here, now she was and didn't want it to last any longer than it had to.

Between Sam and Carly and Johnny, the sheriff was back and knew exactly where Sam was going.

He too, entered the country road and nearly an hour later, so did Carly and Johnny.


	8. Chapter 8:Cold Revenge

**A/N: Graphic shower scene, torture and murder as well as execution style murder ahead!**

Carly hated coming back here. North Yankton held bad memories for her, the worst being last year when Cheng's men ambushed her in the cemetery...

Ludendorff, last year...

''Fuck off, you confused pricks!'' Carly shouts, shooting and killing several of Cheng's men. She only had a Combat Pistol and limited ammo so she was making every shot count.

'' _Why didn't i just stay in Stab City?!''_ Carly thought.

''Don't die for your lover!'' One of them shouts before Carly shoots him in the eye, killing him.

As more entered the cemetery, Carly knew she had too many targets and not enough bullets. Time to get out. She exited the rear gate of the cemetery. Out here, the snow was never moved so it was past Carly's knee as she tried to run around the walls, the sheer amount of snow slowing her.

A snow covered car was her invite out. As Carly started it, bullets headed her way. One of the men shouted that she was getting away as Carly crossed the tracks.

''Tell your boss that you blew it!'' Carly shouts, laughing as she barreled through the snowy night and to the airfield, seeing the Cuban 800 that she borrowed from Clay. ''Time to go home.'' She says after getting out of the car and running to the plane and jumping in, starting it and flying off...back to LS. Or so she thought.

''Who's this?!'' Carly says after answering her phone.

''Miss De Santa, this is Wei Cheng. You and your lover know my eldest son Tao.'' Wei says.

''Mr X nut, backed out of a contract that you and Johnny agreed on.'' Carly says. Her tone struck Mr Cheng as 'Say what you have to or fuck off!'

''I was hoping we could talk. Just you, me and your lover. About business.'' Cheng said, Carly not falling for the innocent sounding request.

''I'm afraid i have no time for talks Cheng! If you come near me or Johnny, you'll have the whole Lost MC on your ass and that little drunk son of yours too. Adios amigo, i've got to get back to flying now. How about you forget this and have some rice?'' Carly said before she hung up, saving the number.

While she'd been on the phone, Carly had drifted very close to mount Chilliad and now, a large crash was heard as a large rock took the left wing clean off, taking one of the Cuban's propellers with it.

Carly was screaming as the plane spun, getting closer and closer to the ground. In a last attempt to save herself, Carly pulled the stick all the way to the right, stopping the spinning as she hit the ground, mud going all over the plane. When it came to a stop, Carly opened the door, very slowly getting out and collapsing to the ground as a very angry person approached her.

''You again...what, nothing else better to do?'' Carly asks, a smirk on her face as she looks up at Ivory. Her sarcastic attitude was back and that pissed Ivory off.

Present day, Ludendorff.

Carly could almost see herself racing out of the graveyard as they passed it. Since it was winter, the snow was heavier than ever.

They decided it was best to stop in the hotel in town and sleep the night, both knowing what would probably happen.

Sam had had the same idea but was currently walking around town, her Phoenix parked out of sight. Sam had to stop and enter the alley where it happened. Where she was the most violated she'd ever been.

Sam looked and placed her hand on the very spot of the wall she'd been pressed up against, remembering the night again. She did the same with the power box she'd used as a support to stand.

''Don't you worry Billy. Guess who's here to shit on your doorstep!'' Sam said before picking a chalk out of her pocket and writing on the wall. 'You hurt me! I'm back!

She then left the alleyway.

Carly waited until Johnny fell asleep before heading to the shower, stripping her clothes off and stepping in, closing the door. She turned the water on, adjusting it to where it's as hot as she could stand before the water soaked her hair and soothed her sore body.

Johnny was pulled out of sleep by the sound of the shower running. He instantly knew what was about to happen. Johnny removed his own clothes and entered the bathroom, opening the shower door.

Carly stopped running her hands over her body as Johnny wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck as Carly lifted her head back, breathing heavily.

''Of course you wake now.'' Carly said, halfway between a whisper and normal tone.

Johnny's reply was his right hand gripping Carly's inner thigh, causing a moan to leave her mouth.

She just loved being touched there and Johnny knew it.

Johnny was, of course, ready to get to it at any moment. He wanted Carly worked up though.

So he teased her, getting very close, sometimes just touching her there, then moving away again.

Carly's body was just begging for it.

Finally, Johnny pushed forward, entering her. Carly's head shot back as this happened. It was like it had all come in stages.

Get used to it at the trailer, do it again in the car, then it was better on the bed...in the shower with hot water running down them?!

It was beyond comparison with the other times.

Carly was pushed up against the glass of the shower. Surely the noises were loud enough to be heard by someone outside or in the next room but neither Johnny or Carly cared right now.

This was just the two of them and no one was going to barge in.

No one!

The glass cracked with the force it was being hit with. Carly was now aware of nothing but herself, Johnny and the pressure building inside her.

Johnny was the same, his legs starting to lose their strength and the ability to hold him up.

It wasn't long before the end came. Both screaming in the pleasure inside them.

Carly and Johnny both fell to the shower floor as their climaxes ended. Neither could even talk.

It was another ten minutes before either of them moved, Johnny reaching up and turning the water off.

Carly slowly managed to bring herself to her feet and leave the shower. Johnny didn't for another 5 minutes and when he did, the two of them laid on the bed, still naked and fell asleep in each other's arms. ''We are showering together more often.'' Carly thought to herself, Johnny doing the same in his mind.

Three doors along, Sam sat on her bed, watching the TV with some champagne and a glass beside her bed. She had, of course, heard Johnny and Carly from three rooms away. They always were very loud ones.

''Hope you enjoyed that you crazy ass seed cravers.'' Sam said before turning off her TV and going to sleep.

Or trying to.

She couldn't stop thinking that the one who she'd trusted and had in a way been her first love who'd betrayed and violated her in the worst way possible was only a few streets away, sleeping in his own bed.

It would be so easy to just sneak into his house and put a knife in his throat'

No. She wouldn't. Sam had different ideas for revenge. One more painful than death!

Three hours later, Sam left the hotel as the sun was beginning to rise. The house she remembered was still where Billy was. She threw a stone at his bedroom window.

Sure enough, Billy got dressed and came downstairs only to receive a blow to the head, knocking him out.

Another 15 minutes later, Sam called Carly's phone.

''Hello?'' Carly says sleepily, Johnny holding onto her as she tried to get up.

''Abandoned Vapid warehouse outside town. Get here now.'' Sam said before hanging up.

''Just one fucking night!'' Carly said as she shook Johnny awake. The two left the building in a hurry 5 minutes later.

The road here was hardly ever used.

Outside the Vapid factory, no snow plough had been on the concrete. Billy woke up, shivering and wondering what happened to him.

Carly and Johnny arrived. The first thing that happened was that Johnny held Carly, knowing she'd run to the scene. By the looks of it, Sam was about to get dangerous.

Sam was there, her back turned to Billy, looking into the bright orange sunrise. She'd forgotten how amazing it looked.

''S...Sam?'' Billy called. He knew about what he'd done to her but not as much as she did.

''Sam...i'm sorry...i was drunk...'' Billy tried to reason.

''Were you? And what were you thinking?'' Sam says, now turning around to face him.

''I...i wanted to try it and... the beer made me not care...'' Billy tried to explain.

''Then try it.'' Sam said. Carly and Johnny could hear her and were shocked to hear that.

She sounded like she was inviting him to do it.

''N...no. I hu-'' Billy started.

''You fucking dumb?! Get those fucking pants off!'' Sam yelled. Johnny and Carly now walked down the bank but keeping their distance.

Carly carefully approached Sam and Billy.

''Oh, thank god you showed up when you did Townley.'' Billy says, looking up at Carly with pleading eyes.

Carly's eyes glazed over...she saw Ivory instead of Billy...and raised her left leg up, slamming her foot down hard on his right leg and breaking it, making him scream.

''That's your turn Carly but i'm the one he raped and completely ruined for three years!'' Sam said before Johnny dragged Carly back.

''You violated me...i trusted you and you did that. I was fucking eleven!'' Sam said, raising her voice at the end.

''Then you caused my mother to kill herself! I had nightmares for three years, i killed my first person thinking of you!'' Sam said. This was something no one else had known until now.

''Well you know what?! You did a very good job at terrorizing me and now, here comes the worlds biggest fucking betraying cunt award!'' Sam screamed. That was the first time anyone had heard Sam use that word.

Sam then raised her right leg before ramming her foot into Billy's head. She lifted it and slammed it down again and again and again.

When she finished, the whole side of his head was gone, blood and brain in the snow and on Sam's boot.

''You...are fucking done.'' Sam said to the corpse before walking past Carly and Johnny as if they weren't there and to the factory lake.

Behind her, the boot left footprints of blood in the snow as Sam walked on the Iced over lake.

It was too much for Carly to handle.  
Everything that's happened lately was too much.

She pushed herself away from Johnny, ran to a trashcan and threw up, Johnny following her and pulling her hair back until she was done.

Breathing heavily, Carly stood back up and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth.

The sound of an engine made Sam run back as the sheriff's buffalo stopped, an extra passenger getting out.

''Oh dear Sammy girl, getting a little violent since i shot you are we?'' Ivory said, observing Billy's corpse.

''You son of a...'' Carly says before Ivory points a gun at her.

''Not another word out of your mouth.'' Ivory says.

''You...you shot me?'' Sam asked.

''Yep. Before you met these two, back on the airfield. You remember. You walked away and passed out in the desert sand, then fell over the train tracks. How fun it was to see you in pain and bleeding like that-'' Ivory said, but was interrupted by something grabbing him from behind.

''It is my job to stop the criminals, therefore i will.'' Sheriff Benson said as he put handcuffs on Ivory.

''We had a deal sheriff.'' Ivory said, still sounding neutral. He dropped the gun however and Carly noticed it.

''You had a deal. I only wanted to get... Sam?'' The sheriff stopped as he and everyone else realised that Sam had just disappeared, footprints in the snow leading to the road.

Benson got in his car, leaving Ivory and Junior behind as he raced off, following Sam's footprints.

When he stopped, He saw the Phoenix, Sam sat inside with her back to him.

Benson got his revolver out and crept to the window.

''I got you.'' He said as Sam turned around.

''Oh, hello Benson. Well, caught me with my pants down.'' Sam said, Benson looking inside the car.

''That's a figure of speech.'' Sam said.

''I got you. After all those chases and all those days and over a thousand miles, i got you.'' Benson said, a large smile across his face.

''Yep, you got me. Well i guess i'll be going to the jail then. Time to say goodbye to the old Phoenix.'' Sam said

''Oh now it would be a shame to let this go.'' Benson said.

''Well i can't keep it anyway. Can't make my last payment. One more payment and it would have been mine.'' Sam says, hearing footsteps in the snow.

''Well how much do you owe?'' The sheriff asked before feeling a gun pressed into his back.

''Carly. No, not him' Sam said, much to Carly's surprise. ''She wants this asshole alive?!'' Carly thought, enraged. Benson might've not caused everything to spiral out of control but he pissed her off.

''You know...i was going to retire but that's boring.'' The sheriff said, well aware of the gun still pointed at him.

''What you thinking sheriff? You'll miss me?'' Sam said, knowing what was coming.

'I'll give you a five minute head start.'' he said as Sam started up the car.

''Bye bye.'' Sam said before racing ahead on the road. Carly was amazed that they both wanted to chase each other. She walked back over to where Johnny and Ivory are, remembering that Ivory was handcuffed.

''Junior?! Get in the car! We're on pursuit alert!'' Benson said as he got back in the buffalo. Sam had turned around and sped past them, making the sheriff speed off too with his lights blazing and Junior running behind.

''Daddy! Don't leave me daddy! Come back!'' Junior called as he ran down the road.

''Well then sugar. Just you, me and a handcuffed Ivory.'' Johnny said.

Carly glances back at Ivory, who was on his knees. The gun was still in Carly's hand.

''Don't...not like this.'' Ivory says as Carly aims the gun at him, hitting him with it and hearing his nose break.

''You...are the worst kind of person alive.'' Carly says coldly, sending chills through Ivory's body.

''You always wanted to kill me. Do it.'' Ivory said.

'Come on sugar. He's not worth it. Let's just go.'' Johnny said, holding Carly's shoulders.

''Remember that day...in the Chiliad Mountains? Or how you tried to violate me the way that Billy violated Sam?' Carly says. Ivory didn't recognize the Carly in front of him.

The sarcastic attitude was gone...even her beautiful eyes were cold.

''You...want to. Fucking get on with it, bitch!'' Ivory shouted.

''Baby, just leave him. He's finished now.'' Johnny said, again placing a hand on Carly's shoulder.

''How was her first time with you, Klebitz? Or the one last night in the shower?'' Ivory says.

Johnny then took the gun from Carly's hand...aiming it and shooting Ivory in the head.

Ivory's dead body fell next to Billy's, ending a hell that was unleashed a year ago.

''It's...it's over.'' Carly said, leaning into Johnny who threw down the gun and held her.

''Wait...Sam is off with the sheriff. How do we get home?'' Carly asked.

''I suppose we should find the train station. You remember where it is?'' Johnny said.

''One thing i'll never forget. I used to hide in the trains when i was little.'' Carly says before they leave both corpses behind.

Further down the road, Sam and the sheriff were long gone. Junior though, was still running along the road after them.


	9. Chapter 9:As one adventure ends

''...While one body hasn't been yet, the other has been identified as Ivory Smith, who was wanted for multiple counts of attempted murder on Carly De Santa, Johnny Klebitz and Sam Philips. Smith was also wanted for multiple counts of murder, drug use and gang violence...'' The newsman says, his eyes never leaving the camera.

''Michael, where the hell are they?!'' Amanda says, worried. She and Carly didn't have a strong mother daughter bond but Amanda was still worried.

''How the fuck do I know?! They could be up in Ludendorff in the hotel or just entering the city right now!'' Michael said, knowing they'd had something to do with Ivory somehow being at the border.

He knew Ivory and the trouble he'd caused for them.

''..In other semi-related news, sheriff Benson T Law has officially announced his retirement after what he called a constant chase from Los Santos to Ludendorff and back with an Imponte Phoenix that for the first time, he just couldn't catch. He is however saying that he always wants a chase and therefore is withholding the identity of the driver even though he apparently knows who it is...''

Michael and Amanda then heard a few stray giggles in the foyer and their youngest child's voice say that she's surprised that she's able to stand up, let alone walk and walk into the foyer, seeing Carly and Johnny.

''Mom...'' Carly says before Amanda runs over and hugs her. Carly stiffened for a few seconds but hugs her mother.

''Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes kiddo.'' Amanda says.

''I'm glad to be back.'' Carly says as she and Amanda let go before she walks over and hugs Michael.

''Oh, my little baby. I'm so glad that you're home.'' Michael says.

'Daddy...'' Carly says before they let go.

''You don't have to worry, they don't know it was you. It's all over the TV. Someone killed Ivory and some other poor kid. That sheriff guy has retired too.'' Michael says as the main door opens again to reveal a smiling Sam, dressed weirdly in a tank top, leather jacket and jeans that weren't slim fitting. She'd changed after taking out Billy.

''He was no poor kid.'' Sam says as she closed the large coloured glass doors that had newly been fitted after the repairs from Trevor's pickup ramming through them a few months earlier.

''You remember Billy, right? Used to pull my hair until I gave him a black eye when I was five.'' Carly says to her dad.

''Yeah, i remember.'' Michael replied.

''He's the other dead one. I did that.'' Sam says, earning a face of shock from all who didn't already know.

Last time Michael had talked to Sam, she made her first kill and went crazy afterwards.

''I don't want to say this but where's Trevor?'' Johnny asks, thinking that Michael bailed Trevor out of jail.

''You're kidding, right?! None of my money is going to some idiot who destroyed my door, improperly raised his own kid-'' This earned a face of shock and slight anger from Sam but she stayed quiet. ''-tried multiple times to break up my own daughter's relationship with you and has killed people without thinking. He can rot in that cell!'' Michael finished.

To Carly's surprise, Sam showed no apparent reaction. Like she almost agreed.

''I owe you one, Lamar!'' The five of them heard Trevor shout outside. Trevor then walks into the house, looking at the five of them.

''You didn't fucking help. What happened to 'I'll always have your back T'?'' Trevor said, looking directly at Michael.

''Trevor, you've caused too much trouble already. Sam here is actually officially in no one's care. Just a runaway. Carly, Johnny, i was going to keep it secret but i might as well tell you. Me and Amanda have gone through a pile of paperwork and have now...'' Michael stopped to let Sam finish.

''Carly, your parents have adopted me.'' Sam said, Carly's face lighting up in shock.

By record now they were sisters? Would Sam live with them?

''No way in hell am I letting you take my daughter Michael! Not after the way you let Carly run around wild!'' Trevor yells.

''Don't be shouting at him dad! I chose this! With you, i get limited because if you see me hanging out with anyone else my age, you think that i'm too young, that i'll end up having 'underage sex' and you go and kill them! The only reason you didn't try to do that to Carly is because she's Michael's kid! I'm 15 now and have been almost imprisoned by you for nearly four years. I want the freedom a girl my age should have!'' Sam shouted, Trevor now looking rather angry at his daughter.

''You...fucking dare?!' Trevor shouted before two small wires shot in his back as a cop tased him.

'You're not hitting that girl there, she's mine to catch!'' Benson said as he dragged Trevor to a waiting car.

''My last arrest. One of the big ones.'' The sheriff said before getting in this car and leaving.

''He's...gone. Lamar will be pissed at his wasted money though.'' Sam said.

Carly starts to giggle, the soft giggle soon turning into uncontrollable laughter. It's been a long time since Michael and Amanda have heard their daughter laugh like that.

Carly stopped when she realised, along with everyone else, that Sam had just gone back outside. The day was ending and the sun emitting an orange glow across the city.

''Where you off to?'' Carly asked as Sam opened the Phoenix.

'I...i've never really had a family. Now I have. I need to finish out there though.'' Sam said before sitting back in the Phoenix, starting it's V8 once again.

''Sam...you can't go now. We've only just finished.'' Carly said, trying to get Sam to stay.

''You've only just finished. I've only just started.'' With that, Sam was moving forward.

''God speed, kiddo.'' Carly says softly, tears in her eyes as she watched the sunset.

''Where's she gone?'' Johnny asked as he came outside with her.

Carly caught one last glimpse of the Phoenix before the orange glow of the setting sun swallowed it, like she'd driven into an orange sea.

''She's out there.'' Carly said before they both went back inside, hand in hand. They walk into the living room, sit down and Johnny puts his arm around Carly, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

 **Benson Law**

Sheriff Benson T Law officially retired three days after making his last arrest and moved out of LS. He now lives in Vice city with his wife and their four cats. Junior became successor to his father and became the new head sheriff of Los Santos and Blaine county.

 **Johnny &Carly**

After a long talk, Johnny and Carly agreed that since Carly is getting older, they need to be careful not to get her pregnant for now. For now, that is. Four months after the Ludendorff events, they are looking for a home of their own.

 **Trevor Philips**

Trevor was found guilty, after a long court case, of over three hundred murders, destruction of property, drug trade and much more. Police and the judge said it was unlikely he'd ever get released.

 **Sam Philips/De Santa**

Sam's last name was officially changed to that of Carly and her family. The De Santa family worked out by hearing from people that she went to somewhere in europe, with the Phoenix. Her current exact location, or intentions, are unknown...


End file.
